


You Used To Be A Friend

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little release of steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Used To Be A Friend

“Now you’ll just be somebody that I used to know…”

The door slams shut behind her, her eyes closing for a moment as she takes a deeper breath and attempts to respond to questions of if she’s okay. She isn’t, she’s angry as hell, but she must respond with brightness and her voice, when she next speaks, is somewhat kinder.

“I’m fine…”

She moves towards the group on the pavement and adds.

“So… Historical Oxford, I can’t wait…”

The group swallows her up and she finds, as she talks and laughs with other people, she forgets David and she finds that his petty foolishness no longer worries her.


End file.
